This invention relates to a pole climbing device.
The device of the present invention is primarily intended for use when climbing utility poles. However, it will be appreciated that the device can also be used to climb other poles or trees.
In general, the technique of climbing poles has remained virtually unchanged for over one hundred years. It is conventional for a lineman to wear metal bars strapped to his legs and extending under the soles of his boots, the bars being equipped with gaffs for digging into the pole. The climbing action involves alternatively engaging one gaff and disengaging the other. In a work position, the pole is engaged by both gaffs, and a safety strap is wrapped around the pole to enable the lineman to work with both hands free.
Conventional pole climbing devices pose several problems, the main one being the possibility of electrical shock. The wires on many utility poles are live (carry electricity). If a lineman inadvertently touches a ground wire with the gaff and brushes against a live wire, the result can be electrocution. A second problem involves the limited support area provided by the conventional metal bar. If a lineman is required to stand for any length of time on such bars, a certain amount of discomfort and loss of circulation results. The problem is particularly severe in cold climates.
One attempt to solve the problem set out above is described in applicant's Canadian Patent No. 1,187,693, which issued on May 28, 1985. The patent describes a lineman's climbing aid including an outer boot for wearing over a standard work boot with a replaceable steel gaff connected to the outer boot. The outer boot is a one-piece molding of electrically insulating, water impermeable, plastic material. While the patented structure performs the desired function, the production of an outer boot of the type described in the patent is relatively expensive, particularly when the outer boot must be provided in a variety of sizes. Moreover, because access to the replaceable steel gaff is gained from the interior of the outer boot, gaff replacement can be somewhat difficult and time consuming.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple, electrically insulating pole climbing device, which overcomes the problems set out in the foregoing description.